


Enough!

by articcat621



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Maka Chop, Romance, Teasing, moist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maka's had enough of Soul's teasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to SweetTale4U for looking this over for me. xx
> 
> Prompt: 08/19: moist
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater... *sigh* I'm also not making any money from the posting of this drabble. xx

Enough!

"Moist," Soul said, mischievously grinning. "Moist, moist, moist!" he sang off-tune.

"Stop that!" Maka cried, covering her ears. "You know I hate that word, Soul!"

"Moist!" Soul shouted, unable to resist teasing Maka.

Growling angrily, Maka reached out and grabbed a book off the table. Turning around, she shouted " _Maka chop_!" as she whacked him in the face with her book.

"Owww, Maka!" Soul cried, rubbing his head.

"You shouldn’t tease me, you idiot," Maka scolded him. She smiled at him before kissing his forehead. "There, that'll make you feel better."

Soul grinned. "I think I need another kiss."


End file.
